


Fluffuary: Day Two

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Peter was a good partner, too. It made Tony almost as happy as taking care of Peter did. He was no stranger to being mistreated, and had fully expected for Peter to reprimand him for his sorely lacking self-care skills when they first got together. He’d been pleasantly surprised when Peter merely laughed and shook his head, stating that he had bad habits too, most of which Tony was privy to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Fluffuary: Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: feeding each other

“Let’s never do that again,” Tony sighed, pressing himself against Peter’s back. 

It was a rare display of public affection. Tony wasn’t usually touchy around the Avengers, but having just finished another battle seemed to have softened him up a bit. Peter didn’t comment on it, just leaned silently into the contact. 

“Sure,” Sam bit roughly into the apple in his palm, “We’ll just tell the aliens to stop being mean. I’m sure it’ll work out great.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t accept backtalk from people who get shot in the ass by said aliens.”

Sam didn’t respond to that, choosing instead to chuck his apple into the trash can next to him and rummage through the fridge for another one. As Sam searched, Tony let go of Peter and sat down on the stool next to his, waiting for the rest of the Avengers to file into the common living room before bringing out his phone to order pizza for their lunch. 

“I’ll get a meatlovers,” Natasha called, briefly looking away from her conversation with Steve to address Tony.

Tony blinked at her innocently. “I’m only ordering for myself and Peter. It’s date night, and Peter’s against orgies, so I’m going to have to say no, Romanoff.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” she sighed, leaving Peter to argue on her behalf and facing Steve again.

“It’s not date night,” Peter chided his boyfriend, despite knowing that he was aware, “I can pay for her food if you don’t want to.” 

Tony backtracked immediately. “No, you don’t have to lift a single finger, honey. I’ll pay.”

Rhodey snorted, muttering something along the lines of, ‘you’re so whipped’. 

Tony ignored him. 

When all of the pizzas arrived -- Tony had been cajoled into ordering for the entire team, sue him -- they all migrated to the couches surrounding the flat screen TV hanging on the broadest wall in the room. Peter and Tony curled up together in a loveseat, hiking up the blanket that Peter insisted they bring to add to the ‘comfy’ feeling that dinner and movies brought to him.

Tony leaned towards the coffee table to fill up his plate with several slices of pizza, before returning to his previous position. He picked up a slice and held it in front of Peter’s mouth, which opened to accept the food after a few moments of waiting. 

Peter was the type of person to become enthralled the very second a movie started playing. If he needed sustenance, it would have to be provided by someone else, which Tony had learned early on in their relationship.

He had to admit that he liked doing it. It made him feel like he was taking proper care of Peter, and generally being a good partner.

He was surprised when Peter tore his eyes away from the screen to look back at him. He was shaking his head and nudging a different slice against Tony’s lips, urging him to take a bite. 

“You haven’t eaten today,” Peter remembered.

Peter was a good partner, too. It made Tony almost as happy as taking care of Peter did. He was no stranger to being mistreated, and had fully expected for Peter to reprimand him for his sorely lacking self-care skills when they first got together. He’d been pleasantly surprised when Peter merely laughed and shook his head, stating that he had bad habits too, most of which Tony was privy to.

So, they took care of each other. It was a nice, symbiotic relationship, which made it easy for Tony to understand and file away. It was science, and science was straightforward. Science was good.

They were good.


End file.
